


The Life of CEO Soonyoung

by sevenct



Series: family svt au [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Family, Gen, M/M, Other, i live for soonhoon as parents, this is soft istg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenct/pseuds/sevenct
Summary: Soonyoung never regretted his life decisions, especially this one.





	The Life of CEO Soonyoung

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is quite long hehe,, hope you guys enjoy a soonhoon au full of fluff!!

Soonyoung was quietly sitting on his swivel chair, staring at the computer right in front of him. He glanced at its clock, telling him that it was 10 o’clock in the morning. He huffed, back slouched a little when someone knocked on his door. He said a soft _come in_ , and a grinning Seokmin entered his office.

 

Seokmin was one of Soonyoung’s friends back in college. The younger was now working at his own company, along with their other friends.

 

“Hey, Mr. CEO!” Seokmin brightly said.

 

“What is it, Seok?” Soonyoung said, raising an eyebrow at his secretary.

 

“Someone wants to talk to you.”

 

“Who?”

 

“You need to come out of your office first, though.” Seokmin said, still grinning- which was starting to creep Soonyoung out.

 

“Alright.” He said, and stood up, walking straight out of his office, when he heard a loud “Papa!” making him smile.

 

The person was now running towards him, making Soonyoung kneel. He opened his arms, catching the little girl.

 

He heard soft gasps coming from his employees, except for his friends who snickered. He ignored them and kissed the little girl’s forehead.

 

“How was your first day of school, princess?” He asked sweetly, tucking his daughter’s hair behind her ear.

 

“It was great, papa! I met new friends! Myung and Chinsun were there, too!” The little girl beamed.

 

Soonyoung chuckled at his daughter’s enthusiasm. Myung was Wonwoo and Mingyu’s son, while Chinsun was Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s daughter.

 

“That’s great, Soyoung. Care to tell me where your daddy is?” He said, raising an eyebrow at his daughter. She was about to answer when a voice cut her off, saying, “Did someone call me?”

 

“I-is that, Woozi?!” One of the employees exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, that’s me.” Woozi- or Jihoon said smugly, making Soonyoung snort.

 

“Daddy!” Soyoung said, wriggling out of Soonyoung’s grip to run to her daddy.

 

The former stood up and placed a kiss on his lover’s cheek, making Jihoon blush.

 

“Time for lunch, then. Soyoung, sweetie? Where do you want to eat?”

 

“Mcdonalds!” She said happily, as she clings onto Jihoon.

 

“Right.” Soonyoung said, sighing.

 

“Daddy, papa! I want nuggets! And Uncle Chan told me that he likes nuggets! So let’s buy some for him, too!” Soyoung said, which made Chan snicker. “Ha! Told you, I’m Soyoung’s favorite uncle.” Jun just stuck his tongue out at him before going back to work.

 

“Brat.” Soonyoung muttered quietly before wrapping an arm around Jihoon’s shoulders.

 

“Seok, I’ll be back by 1.” Seokmin nodded, the older took this as a sign to walk towards the elevator.

 

“Oh and,” he paused, looking around the office with a serious face, making everyone shiver. “Show’s over, get back to work.”

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

Before Soonyoung became the CEO, his father was the one who took over the company, since he was still in college. He would often train after school, learning more and more about the company that he’ll handle in the future.

 

He met Jihoon in his second year in college, with Wonwoo as their mutual friend back then. Jihoon was quite intimidating, but Soonyoung wanted to get to know him more. He felt infatuated with the younger, having a special feeling whenever he was around. The latter would often roll his eyes at him or glare at him, but Soonyoung didn’t back down. He took it as a sign that the younger was noticing him.

 

Soonyoung would often spot Jihoon inside the library, reading books related to music. _He must be a music major_ , Soonyoung thought.

 

And he was right. He was there when Jihoon sang in front of the school during their school fair, breath hitching when he heard the latter’s voice. He knew that he had a crush on Jihoon, but he wanted to be closer with him instead of just confessing.

 

Soonyoung once found Jihoon under a tree at their school garden, sleeping. The older thought that what he was doing was creepy, that Jihoon would hate him if he found out. But he still watched the other sleep. His facial features were beautiful, his eyes were cat-like, his nose was pointy, and his lips look so soft. Soonyoung wanted to know what the other’s lips would feel on his, he mentally shook his head at the thought. He just sat beside Jihoon quietly, avoiding any noise that could wake the other up.

 

He almost jumped when he felt something heavy on his shoulder. He turned to look at it, and saw Jihoon leaning against him. He took a look at the other’s face, cheeks burning when he saw that he was awake.

 

“O-oh, I’m sorry. I’m just gonna go.” He was about to stand up when he felt a hand hold his.

 

“Stay, please.” Jihoon’s voice was soft, making Soonyoung’s heart beat like it’s going to burst.

 

Soonyoung just nodded. Their proximity made his heart beat like crazy, making him close his eyes, but opened it again when he felt something wet on his arm.

 

Jihoon was crying.

 

He cupped Jihoon’s cheek using his other hand, making the smaller sit properly. He wiped the tears falling from the younger’s eyes, while caressing his cheek.

 

“You can tell me what’s wrong, but I’ll respect it if you don’t want to.”

 

Jihoon just sighed, leaning against the other’s touch. He closed his eyes, letting his tears flow down his cheeks. This is the first time he lets his guard down in front of other people, he finds it so embarrassing. Especially that _Soonyoung_ was the one who saw him in this state.

 

He wanted to let everyone see him as a strong and independent guy- but right now, he was far from that.

 

“I’m so frustrated.” Jihoon choked on his own words, hand gripping Soonyoung’s tightly. The other was just quietly listening, he found this as a sign to continue. “Everyone’s pressuring me to do something I’m not good at. It’s like I just live and work my way to their expectations. It’s fucking frustrating. I want to do things freely. I want to do the things that I _want_ and _can_ do.”

 

Soonyoung found himself pulling the other into a tight hug, hand gently caressing Jihoon’s back. He felt the urge to plant kisses on the others hair- which he did. He whispered soft words like _you can do it, I believe in you, I’ll be here to support you_ and _I’ll always listen to you._

 

Jihoon found himself hugging Soonyoung back.

 

The older pulled away, just to plant a kiss on Jihoon’s forehead, the other smiling softly at the action. “Jihoon-ah.” Soonyoung stared at Jihoon’s eyes. Said boy just tilted his head, staring back at the other.

 

“I like you.” He said, a blush spreading across his cheeks, with Jihoon being painted the same red as him. It may not be the right time, but Soonyoung wanted to let it out of his chest.

 

“Y-you do?” Jihoon asked softly.

 

Soonyoung nodded, pulling Jihoon into another hug, with the latter burying his face in his chest.

 

“I like you so much, Jihoonie. Everytime I see you, feel you or hear you, I feel like my heart’s going to burst out of my chest.” He said sincerely, burying his face in the other’s hair.

 

Jihoon again, hugged him back, saying “I like you too, Soonie” in a fond and soft voice. “I may glare at you all the time, but I really appreciate it whenever you talk to me.”

 

Soonyoung chuckled. “Soonie, huh? You’re so cute.” He said, pinching the other’s cheek, Jihoon’s nose scrunching.

 

“Call me cute again and I’ll punch you.” The younger said, looking at Soonyoung with his famous glare.

 

“Okay, okay. Let’s go to the cafeteria, the others are probably looking for us right now” Jihoon nodded and stood up, offering a hand to Soonyoung, which he gladly took. He held Jihoon’s hand, intertwining their fingers, as they walk to the cafeteria.

 

Once they arrived, they received so many questions and looks from their friends asking about what happened and why were they holding hands.

 

//

 

There have been on and offs with Soonyoung and Jihoon’s relationship, it’s normal for couples, but they both overcame their difficulties and problems together, with them falling deeper in love with each other.

 

They both finished college along with their friends. They were all happy to finish and graduate with the courses and majors they like and want. Soonyoung was announced as the new CEO of their dance company a few months after. Jun, Minghao and Chan became the company’s dance trainers, and Seokmin as his secretary.

 

Jihoon decided to take over his family’s music company, with him being the composer, producer and vocal trainer, along with Jeonghan, Joshua and Seungkwan. Seokmin would sometimes help, too. Seungcheol, Mingyu, Wonwoo and Hansol all worked at Jihoon’s company, training rappers.

 

They would all help each other most of the times, trying to suggest and give out ideas.

 

They would sometimes go on vacation together, too. It’s either they go on road trips around town, or they fly across the world, bonding together.

 

They would have frequent breakfast or dinners together, too. It made their friendship stronger, they all knew that it was for a lifetime. They may have ups and downs sometimes, but they help each other all the time.

 

After a year or 2, almost half of their group were now married. Jun and Minghao were the first ones, having their wedding at China, with all of their friends and families. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were next, with Jisoo and Seokmin following along.

 

That was when Soonyoung decided that maybe, Jihoon wants to get married, too.

 

Soonyoung new that Jihoon was still starting to grasp the life as a composer, trying to finish his deadlines on time, struggling with inspiration. But he still wanted to propose, even though Jihoon would likely say no, because he’s still busy with his company, not having the thought of settling down yet.

 

So when he did, to Soonyoung’s surprise, Jihoon said _yes._

 

“Hey, why are you looking at me like that?” Jihoon chuckled, wiping his tears away when Soonyoung just stared at him, mouth gaping like a fish.

 

“I thought you would say no. With the composing thing and all. I thought you wanted to have the company stable before-” Soonyoung was cut off when Jihoon kissed him. He sighed into the kiss, pulling the other closer. It was sweet, as if they poured all their love into the kiss.

 

“You idiot, how could I say no to you? I could do that even when were married.” Jihoon smiled, cupping Soonyoung’s cheek.

 

The older smiled, hugging Jihoon tight while saying _I love you_ which the latter replied with, “I love you too.”

 

//

 

With Soonyoung and Jihoon growing famous because of their hard work, they both had a private wedding, having their friends and families the only ones to attend. They had their honeymoon at their new home, just cuddling and watching movies.

 

Nobody knew that they were married, even though they wore their wedding rings everyday. Since both of them were the new CEOs of the company, the old employees retired, with them hiring new ones, that includes their friends, after graduating. They would rarely visit each other’s offices, only when needed.

 

Jihoon got jealous once, knowing that there was a girl flirting with Soonyoung. His husband just laughed at him for being cute, peppering him with kisses and cuddles, with Jihoon thinking that he was so lucky to have Soonyoung in his life.

 

//

 

They adopted a pretty baby girl, just a year old. It hurts their hearts at how cruel the world can be, with parents just leaving their children, but it makes them happy that they get to take care of their new daughter. It was difficult at first, it was very new to them, but they got the hang of it as time passed by.

 

Again, nobody knew that Soonyoung and Jihoon got married, so it’s understandable that their employees ( _except for their dumbass friends)_ were shocked that they had a daughter. 

 

Soonyoung knew that he made bad decisions in his life, but he chose not to regret any, because it made him who he is right now- a stronger and better person. He may not like some big changes in his life, but he never regretted, especially marrying Jihoon and having Soyoung in their life.

**Author's Note:**

> all of their friends have their own offices at the company :) just to be clear. 
> 
> twitter - @singsangjisung_


End file.
